It has become increasingly important to be able to transport items upon the rooftop of vehicles. Some vehicles make it more difficult to transport items and the items themselves make them very difficult to transport. One example is animal trailers. Animal trailers tend to be quite large and consume a height that is substantially larger than the vehicle pulling the trailer. Animal trailers typically require animal feed. One such feed is hay, for example. As an example, horses can be transported in trailers, and hay is usually transported with the horses as feed. It would be convenient if the hay could be transported with negligible loss of the hay due to wind and weather surrounding the travel of the trailer. The present disclosure provides vehicle rooftop cargo systems and methods for transporting cargo upon the rooftop of a vehicle.